


The Knight and his Emperor

by MaxNightmare45015



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxNightmare45015/pseuds/MaxNightmare45015
Summary: Lelouch is told he needs to find a Knight for himself. The whole thing bores Lelouch and decides why not. Soon the Eleven Suzaku Kururugi steps up and asks for the job. After Lelouch makes him his Knight, one starts to feel new emotions for the other...will betrayal, jealousy, family ambition, and differences keep the two apart?
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, SchneizelXCC, SuzakuXLelouch - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Max Nightmare and some may know me from FanFiction.Net, I wanna try to put my stories here also and see how everyone likes them! Please let me know how I can improve and thank you for taking the time to read!

***WARNING TO ALL READERS! CONTAINS SOME YAOI! DON'T LIKE IT, MOVE ALONG. BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW :D C.C., Anya, Jeremiah, Gino, and some other Code Geass characters are are in here but briefly. NOTICE I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS! JUST WROTE THE STORY ^^***

* * *

**Outside the palace**

Suzaku stood before the palace door and breathed softly. Today was the day he was coming before the Emperor of Britannia and become his Knight. He didn't know what to expect really. The nobles would probably look down on him and just turn him away before he even had a fair chance to show how highly qualified he was to be a knight. He served a few years in the Britannian army, though sadly he was never recognized as Britannian after all that he's done. All because he was Japanese.

He sighed sadly and stepped inside the palace. This time was going to be different! He'd make sure he'd had his chance and succeed. Time to show these Britannian's that a Japanese was perfectly capable of becoming a Knight! He thought as he walked through the grand hallways, admiring the art work and architecture.

Lelouch looked up at the sky and smiled a bit. Today was a beautiful day. The cool summer breeze danced across his skin, making him smile even more. He dipped his fingers in the Koi pond and watched as the Koi fish scattered at his touch. He chuckled softly and swirled his fingers around causing small ripples to form.

"Emperor Lelouch?" Said a voice from behind.

He frowned a bit and looked back his shoulder to see Lord Jeremiah standing behind him.

"I knew I'd find you out here my prince." Jeremiah said as he bowed.

He sighed. "Is there a reason why you are disturbing my alone time?"

"I apologize for the interruption, but you need to select your Knight of One."

"Could I not do that another day?" He asked and looked back at the koi fish.

"I'd suggest you get it out of the way. Because you have so many things to do. I don't want to over whelm you."

Lelouch nodded and stands wiping the dirt and grass off his clothes. "Shall we?"

Jeremiah nodded and led his Emperor towards the throne room where his advisers and Knights waiting for him to make his appearance. Once in the room the all bowed their heads as he made his way towards his throne and sat down as he crossed his legs.

"Lets get down to business shall we? NOW! Tell me who's on the list to become my Knight!" He told them as they read off the lists of chosen Britannian's from their army's. He sighted in complete boredom. He was enjoying his quiet, alone time by the Koi pond in his rose garden until he was uninterrupted by Jeremiah pestering him to get things done, rather than just letting him put it off for another day. But oh well, might as well please these up tight nobles by choosing his Knight right now.

"The next candidate is..." Said Jeremiah before he scowled a bit. "An Eleven named Suzaku Kururugi."

_An Eleven? Intresting_. He thought as he sat back on his throne.

"Why not just skip him?" Said a woman with dark olive toned skin and long silver hair.

"Every candidate deserves a fair chance Villetta." He said sharply.

She nodded. "Bring in the Eleven!"

The giant white doors opened up to let in a tall, brunette boy wearing a Britannian Military uniform. He sat up to get a good look at the Eleven before him. His hair was shaggy that covered his leaf-green eyes.

"State your name to his royal highness the 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Jeremiah said.

"Suzaku Kururugi at your service!" He said and bowed his head.

Lelouch sat up straight and smiled a bit. "By your uniform I assume that you have served in are Military already."

Suzaku nodded and lifted his head up. "For 3-years now your highness."

"Yet you are registered still as an Eleven? What makes you think your qualified to become our Emperor's Knight?!" Interrupted Villetta.

He started to grow annoyed with Villeta's out bursts and was about to have her dismissed until Suzaku spoke up.

"The only reason I wasn't made into a full Britannian was because my superiors did not like the idea of non-britannian's in the armed forces..." He said as he sighted a bit but stood straight and tall. "But during my entire Military service I was trained as a Knightmare pilot, and expert weapons specialist."

"Yet they didn't knowledge you." He sighted and leaned his head onto his hand. Typical nobles. He thought.

Suzaku nodded as he stood with his shoulders straight and his chin held high. Just like a proud Britannian soldier should be.

"Well Suzaku Kururgi." He said as he stood and walked towards him. "With your Military experience and background, you were wronged by your superiors. They failed to see how much pride you take to be called a soldier, but I shall not pass up this opportunity " He said and held his hand out towards him.

A big smile appeared on Suzaku's lips as he shook his hand eagerly. The room was filled with gasps as they heard the Emperor's decision on having an Eleven as his personal Knight.

Jeremiah cleared his throat and walked forward. "My Emperor... are you sure you want this Eleven as your Knight? Because there are so many more highly qualified Britannian soldiers who would probably make a better choice."

Lelouch's upper lip twitched a bit as he turned towards him. "Do you not like my decision Jeremiah?"

He shook his head to speak but Lelouch raised his hand up to stop him. "Must you question everything I do? Because if that's the case than you sure as hell can go. Because I'm pretty sure Villeta would like to have your position and title."

Villeta grinned sadistically towards Jeremiah and nodded. _You should go ahead and go_. She mouthed and kept grinning.

Jeremiah's lip twitched angrily and shook his head. "I'm sorry my prince... it wont happen again."

"It better not." He chuckled and turned torwards Suzaku. "Gino, my Knight of Three will show you around and tell you what needs to be done." He said and smiled one last time at Suzaku before leaving the throne room but stopped at the doors. "Oh and one last thing." He said and looked over his shoulder. "Again congratulation." He said before disappearing into the hallway.

Jeremiah walked towards Suzaku and bumped his shoulder as he walked past him. "Don't get too comfortable being a Knight, Eleven. As soon as the Emperor sees that his decision was a mistake, and I'll personally see you out."He growled and followed behind his Emperor.

Suzaku chuckled and shook his head. It's only been a day and a half and he managed to piss off a whole roomful of nobles.

"So an Eleven as a Knight? Hmm that's an interesting change up." Chuckled a voice from behind him.

He turned around too see a tall, blonde haired boy, with piercing yet calming blue eyes and smiled at him. "I'm Gino Weinberg. The Knight of Three." He said and held out his hand.

Suzaku shook his hand and smiled back. "Suzaku Kururugi."

"I know." Gino chuckled. "You were the son of Japans last Prime Minister, weren't you?"

He nodded. "After his death I thought about enlisting in the Britannian Military to earn my citizenship... but as you may know my superiors weren't to happy about an Eleven becoming full Britannian." He chuckled softly.

"Yet. Here you are a Knight of One for the holy Emperor himself." Gino chuckled again. "It was quiet a show to see Jeremiah squirm like that."

He chuckled and nodded. "I couldn't believe the Emperor was about to replace him just like that for crossing him."

"Well having the Emperor on your side is a good thing. Because as you saw he'll stick up for you. Did for me once back then." Gino smiled.

He nodded some more and noticed a petite, pink-haired girl was coming their way. Her face held no expression as she walked beside Gino. "Is this are new Knight of One?" She asked in a bored tone.

Gino smiled and nodded."Suzaku, this is Anya Alstreim are Knight of Six. And the youngest out of the entire Knights of the Round." Gino told him as Anya pulled her camera phone and snapped a picture of Suzaku.

He blinked a few times and watched as she started typing on her phone. "Uh..."

"Don't get weirded out. It's something she does to everyone she meets." Gino explained.

"But what is she writing though?"

"My memory's don't keep. I need to update my memory's." She said in an emotionless tone as she kept typing.

"That's code for updating her blog. You'll get use to it." Gino chuckled and motioned him to follow. "Time to show you were the Emperor stays and what you'll be doing everyday. Basically being by the Emperor's side day and night. And your in charge of waking him up every morning and making sure makes it to his daily meeting unharmed." Gino told him as he nodded.

They walked through the grand hallway of the palace, to tell the truth the palace felt like a giant maze of endless hallways and doors. Judging by all the art and statutes the Emperor must of have good taste. Self-portraits of the entire royal family filled the hall, which made him smile.

"Once you get settled in it's going to be a piece of cake to figure out where your going. If not, then please ask me or Anya and will help with any questions you might have." Gino said and looked towards Anya. She looked up from her phone and nodded. "You'll also be bunking with us in the same hallway just like the entire Knights."

"Speaking of Knights, where are the rest?" He asked.

"Their on some important mission, apparently. So were suppose to hold down the fort while their gone." Gino chuckled and lead him outside where there laid rows of bushes of full bloomed roses of various colors. There were various fountains hidden along the maze like walls of flowers. In the center was a Koi pond with small Koi fish.

"Wow." He gasped."It's beautiful out here."

"Whenever you can't find the Emperor this will probably be the most likely place he'd be. Here or his study which is by the throne room. Just make sure you knock before entering." Gino told him as he nodded. He soon pointed up to the room with the balcony. "You see that?"

He nodded. "What about it?"

"That's the Emperor's room. Just giving you a heads up on where your going." Gino told him.

"Alright. I think I got most of it down." He chuckled.

"Good. I'll give you some time to explore the castle and I'll soon show you to your room." Gino told him as he and Anya walked back inside.

He smiled at his curtosy and walked back to see more of his new home.

* * *

**Inside Lelouch's Room**

Lelouch peeked through the curtain at Sukazu as he walked back inside. He chuckled softly and closed the curtains.

"Interesting day Lelouch?" Asked a female voice behind him.

He turned around and smiled to see a curvy woman with long green hair that fell down her shoulders, her yellow eyes hiding some amusement in them. "Hello there C.C. glad to see you're back."

"As am I." She chuckled softly and smiled.

"How is my sister Nannully doing?"

"She is well. She is wondering when her always busy brother will take the time to come visit her." She chuckled softly.

He sighed and gave a weak smile."Soon. I promise." He said and gently cupped her face and kissed the top of her head. "Give her my love will you?"

She nodded as he dropped his hands from her face. "I'll hold you to that promise." She told him and laid her hand on his cheek. Lelouch leaned his head in her hand and put his on top of hers. "I also heard your Knight is a Japanese."

He nodded. "Yeah. Most of them disagree on my decision." He chuckled.

"I think you made a wise choose. I saw that he's very determined." She told him with a smile on her face.

He nodded again. "That's why I choose him. I believe he actually wants this position not because of ambition or power but that he actually wants to be by my side with no strings attached."

"And with no chance of betrayal also I assumed?"

"Right as always C.C." He chuckled.

"Hey! Aren't I always right?" She giggled.

"Yes. I'll give you that, because you haven't steered me in the wrong the direction...yet." He teased and pinched her sides playfully.

"Watch it Lelouch-kun!" She giggled even more and handed him his phone. "Now be a good little Emperor and order me some pizza!"

"Careful." He chuckled. "Eating so much pizza is going to eventually make you sick." He teased.

"Did you forget who your talking too?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D Sorry if the begging sounds kinda boring and if I haven't described the characters good enough or scene of the story either. -chuckles- I'll try my best to described my story better!

-Sincerely Max Nightmare-


	2. Knighthood Begins

As the sun started to rise, peaks of rays made their way through the curtains of Suzaku's room and blinded him a bit. He groaned softly and cringed some. As he started to wake up, he almost forgotten where he was. The grand white room he was staying in gave it away as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was going to need time to adjust to his new surroundings, though he was going to miss sleeping on the old army cot that he had in his living room. Or miss the wild flowers that grew near his fathers shrine.

He sighted some but soon smiled a little. How he would miss his old life and everyone that was in it, but now he had a new adventure that awaited him. His new life here in the Britannian palace, new Knight under the Emperor himself. This was the greatest opportunity that has ever came his way in his entire life! Maybe for once he could finally do some good and turn the way the Brittanian's looked at the Japanese people. By starting with the Emperor himself, and hopefully his subordinates would follow in his footsteps.

Soon there was a soft knock on his door. "Are you awake yet?" Asked Anya's emotionless voice.

He chuckled softly and got dressed in his new uniform. On his left shoulder he noticed that it bared the Emperor's crest on it. He smiled a bit to himself and buttoned up his cotton shirt, and placed his white riding boots on. He grabbed the brush and ran it through his hair once and looked in the mirror. A young man in all white smiled back at him in his reflection.

The door knob opened slowly to let in a grinning Gino in. "Well, well." He chuckled. "Admiring ourselves aren't we?" He grinned.

Suzaku blushed a bit and shook his head. "Uh no. I just want to look perfect I guess..."

"Perfect? Hmm." Gino hummed softly and walked towards him. "There isn't such a thing as perfect. That mind consent is just mind over matter." He chuckled softly. "Plus, there's no one you have too impress. Just be the best Knight to his Emperor and that shall give you all the respect you need." He smiled and patted his back.

Suzaku smiled back. "Thank you Gino. Since I've been here, you have been the most kind. And you to Anya." He said to her and smiled.

In response she took out her camera phone and snapped his picture. He could have sworn he saw a small smile curve on her lips as she updated her blog.Gino clapped his hands and chuckled. "Okay! Let's get you some breakfast before you wake up his majesty."

Suzaku nodded and put down his brush and followed Gino out. As he followed behind him and Anya, he couldn't help but keep eyeing the nobles who passed by and muttered unneeded comments his way. It made Gino laugh a bit, and he was happy someone else was having a good laugh at his expense. To tell the truth he didn't mind the side comments and and glares he got, it wasn't uncommon for him, since his days in the Military that's all he's ever gotten from Britannian's.

"Keep it moving!" Gino called as they walked and turn towards Suzaku. "I'll always have your back!"

Suzaku couldn't help but smile more as they got to the kitchen. He smelled the fresh baked pastry's and brewed coffee. His mouth started to water slightly as Gino handed him a mug.

"The usual?" The maid asked softly and smiled.

"Yes ma'm!" Gino said happily. "You should try her home made cinnamon buns! Their to die for!" He chuckled softly.

She blushed and put a plate in front of them and set down two cinnamon buns for him and Gino and a blueberry tart for Anya. He took a bite and smiled. The pastry was warm and moist in his mouth. He licked at the cinnamon at his mouth and tasted a hint of pumpkin.

"This is very delicious." He smiled and ate more.

She smiled brightly and poured each and everyone of them some coffee and handed them some napkins. "So I see there is finally a new Knight among you."

Gino nodded and smiled happily."Yep. Our Emperor choose a Japanese. I actually like this new change." He chuckled softly and took a sip of his coffee.

She nodded and smiled in Suzaku's direction. "I like this new change also. Were slowly making our way towards a better future."

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. She handed him a plate of strawberry tarts. "Our Emperor's favorite morning snack."

He nodded and took them as he stood up from his seat.

"Good luck!" Both Anya and Gino told him.

Gino with his bright smile and Anya with her monotone expression.He gave a small wave as he exited the kitchen and made his way towards the Emperor's room. Once at the door he breathed softly and entered quietly. The room was quiet, except the soft snores of his highness. 

He smiled as he saw Lelouch's sleeping face, dreaming peacefully as he set down the plate onto the counter and made his way towards the window and opened the velvety curtains to let in the glimmering sunshine through the room to give a more vibrate feel of the beautiful morning.

"Wake up your highness." Suzaku said softly as he gently shook his shoulder.

"Hmm." Lelouch murmured softly and rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets to cover his head.

He chuckled softly and pulled back the blanket. Lelouch's eyes remind closed as he continued to sleep. He couldn't but smile more at his Emperor's childlike slumber. "I assume that you want to stay in bed all day my prince?"

Lelouch chuckled softly and opened his eyes slowly. "Hmm." He hummed. "I smell Sayoko's homemade tarts." He muttered sleepily as he sat up and stretched his limbs.

He nodded and grabbed the plate from the counter and held it out for his Emperor.

Lelouch smiled softly at him and took a tart and bit into it. Strawberry jam ran down his lips slowly as he ate. Suzaku leaned forward and used his thumb to wipe at Lelouch is chin in one swift motion.

His violet eyes looked up at Suzaku and smiled softly as he took his hand and licked at his thumb.

Suzaku blushed a bit and pulled his hand back slowly. "I'll leave you to get dressed." He said as he bowed and left for the door. His hand was on the doorknob until he heard a soft cough from behind.

"Thank you Suzaku." Lelouch told him softly.

He didn't have to turn around to see his Emperor's facial reaction. No, his thanks was all he needed to hear along with the smile in his voice.

After ten-minutes passed Lelouch re-emerged from his room in an Ashford Academy school uniform. Odd that an Emperor would wear a school uniform. Oh well. He wouldn't question his Emperor's choice in dress. "Where too sire?"

"Into my study. I have tons of paper work that needs to be done sadly." Lelouch chuckled as he gave a weak smile.

He nodded and let his Emperor walk first before he walked behind him. As they walked he looked around his entire surroundings, making sure nothing out of the ordinary happened. He was committed to his new position and committed to doing it well.

"Lelouch!" Called a female voice from the other side of the room.He looked to see that a curvaceous woman with flowing pink hair and a warm smile.

"Euphie? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked as he peeked over Suzaku's shoulder.

She giggled softly and kept her smile on her face. "Do I need a reason to visit my brother?"

"Well no. But I would appreciate a call so I know you were coming." He chuckled softly.

"Where's the fun in that?" She giggled more and turned towards Suzaku, holding out her hand. "Euphemia Li Britannia, and one of Lelouch's sisters."

"Pleasure." Suzaku smiled and kissed her hand.

She giggled even more and looked towards her brother. "Where are your manner Lelouch? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

He chuckled softly. "Right. I'm so rude." He said sarcastically. "Euphie, this is my Knight of One; Suzaku Kururugi."

She smiled at Suzaku as he smiled back and let go of her hand.

"Protect my brother well Suzaku."

Suzaku stood up straight, shoulders back and a hand over his heart. "Until my very last breath."

She smiled more and clapped her hands happily. "Well then! Excellent answer." She giggled and turned towards her brother. "I assume you have a date set to show the court your Knight?"

Lelouch nodded. "Every thing is set. In a month is the Knighting Ceremony."

"Well then!" She chuckled and turned towards Suzaku."You'll soon be a true Knight of the Round!

Suzaku smiled and bowed again. "It will be an honor."

"Well I shall leave the both of you." She giggled and blew kisses towards her brother and sneaked a wink at him.He blushed a bit as he watched her go a separate direction and turned towards his Emperor.

"Shall we continue?"Lelouch nodded and began to walk again.


	3. Suzaku Kururugi; Knight of One

**Three days before Coronation...**

Suzaku followed quietly behind his Emperor like any normal day, making sure that he got to everyone of his meetings safely just like Gino has told him to do. So far nothing out of the ordinary has happen, which amazed Suzaku on his part. 

He stood back as he watched his Emperor sign endless amount of paper work with a bored expression on his face. He smiled a bit and remembered the first day he started. In that moment in his Emperor's bedroom, gave him little butterfly's in his stomach every time he'd remember.

"All finished finally." Lelouch chuckled softly as he grabbed all the paper and stacked them neatly in a pile beside him. He sighed as he laid his head back onto his chair and closed his eyes.

He smiled more as he watched his Emperor start to doze off some. _Take a day for yourself. You look like you'd need it_. He thought and chuckled to himself.

Lelouch reopened his eyes and looked up at him. "What's so funny?" He chuckled softly.

"It's nothing sire." He smiled down at him.

"Nothing huh? Alright then." Lelouch said and chuckled some more. "Three days from now is your Knighting ceremony. How are you feeling about it?"

"At first I was nervous about the whole thing but Gino and Anya told me not to worry so much. Once it was over I should enjoy myself at the Gala." He chuckled softly.

"Ah, yes that." Lelouch sighed softly. "If I had my way, I wouldn't attend at all."

He raised an eyebrow at him. "How come sire?"

"Gala's are not really my thing." Lelouch chuckled. "Even as a small child I loathed it."

"I've never been to one..." He said softly and gave a small smile. "Do you not enjoy spending sometime with your family?"

Lelouch sighed and looked up at him with a bit of sadness in his violet eyes. "I do like spending time with everyone...but as the Emperor of Britannia...I have to watch my back always. Even when it comes to my family."

"Do you not trust everyone sire?" He asked softly.

"I've only really trusted a few people. My little sister Nunnally, Euphie, C.C. and...you." Lelouch said and a small smile appeared on his lips.

He smiled back at him. "I'm glad I was able to gain some of your trust. It means a lot to me."

Lelouch chuckled softly some more and re-closed his eyes again. 

Suzaku thought for a minute and spoke. "Who exactly in your family are you most worried about? If I know, I'll maybe be able to protect you better if I know your enemies and those who might betray you."

"Hmm." He hummed softly. "About the entire Imperial family wants my position. They might go to extreme measures to get me off the throne and take it for themselves...it's happened once before...and I will not allow it to happen again." He said as Suzaku watched a single tear fall down his Emperor's cheek.

Suzaku nodded slowly and gently wiped the tear away with his index finger.

_As long as I am your Knight...no harm shall ever come to you or to those you love. I swear my life to you my Emperor..._ He thought as he brought his finger up to his lips and kissed the tear away, sealing his vow.

* * *

When the morning of Suzaku's Knighting came everyone of the servants hurried to get all the arrangements covered before all their honored guests came. The decorations for the throne room and the ballroom ready for the fast approaching event.

Euphie took time out of her day to organize how she wanted the ballroom to look and thought it would please her brother greatly and make him want to stay and enjoy their evening. When the caterers started to arrive she tasted each and everyone of the foods and smiled brightly at their success and pointed to where she wanted the food to be set up.

After she was finished she skipped happily to her room to make herself presentable.

Suzaku moved the shower curtain to the side and shook his wet hair. _Today is the day._ He thought to himself and smiled brightly. He waited an entire month for this very day! Finally he was going to be Knighted! He could hardly sleep last night, because it was hard for him to contain his excitement!

Even some of the nobles who once glared at him angrily, now applauded him for his achievement on staying the Emperor's Knight. Both Gino and Anya also congratulated him for coming this far and how excited they were for gaining a new brother among them.

"Finally." He chuckled softly and walked into his room and gazed down at his suit. A loan from Gino for this occasion. Once he was dressed he looked in the mirror and smiled at what he saw. He no longer saw the Japanese that once had nothing but took in his place an honorable Knight to the Emperor. He picked up the brush and combed through his hair and stood straight, with his shoulders back.

"You ready in there?" Anya's monotone voice asked through the door.

"I'll be right out." He chuckled and straighten out his suite and went for the door.

When he opened the door he saw that Gino stood beside Anya with a huge grin on his face. "Looking sharp!"

Suzaku chuckled softly and smiled. "You too. And you look very beautiful also Anya."

Anya took out her camera phone and took their picture, then her own. "Let's go. Everyone is here and were not." She said and looked to them as she walked forward.

The guys chuckled and followed behind Anya to the throne room. Suzaku looked over Gino's shoulder to see the whole room filled the entire nobility and their family's. He gulped nervously and stopped.

Gino turned to him and put his hands on Suzaku's shoulders and smiled. "Well brother! This is where we part ways! Until we see you at the Gala, will be in the front row." He winked as he offered his arm to Anya and escorted her inside.

He breathed softly and took a minute to explore the crowd of faces. Right off the bat he noticed Euphemia in her extravagant sky blue dress. Next to her must of been Lelouch's little sister Nannullay. She was in her pink wheel chair and dressed in a simple purple satin dress. He smiled as he looked at the happy pair and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lelouch standing behind him. He bowed slightly and smiled.

"You nervous?" Lelouch asked.

He nodded. "A little."

"Well don't be. Everything will be fine." He smiled and turned to face the doors.

"EVERYONE RISE FOR HIS HOLY EMPEROR LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!" Jeremiah said as Lelouch looked back at him and winked before passing through the doors.

Everyone bowed as Lelouch made his way down the hallway to the center and faced everyone. "Today is the day we crown a new Knight! I know many of you disagree on this decision... but rest assure that by the end of tonight we shall see great things from him." He said and looked at Suzaku's direction. "I introduce to you Suzaku Kururugi!"

Suzaku breathed softly and stood up straight as he walked into the room. As he walked some of the Britannian's glared at him and started to whisper as he walked.

_An Eleven? As a Knight...?_

_What has are Emperor been thinking_?!

_This is a disgrace to all Knights!_

_An Eleven will never live up to become a Britannian!_

They continued to whisper negative comments to each other as Suzaku stood before his Emperor. He got on one knee and bowed his head down. Lelouch turned to his left side to grab hold of the sword Jeremiah held out for him. 

Jeremiah cleared his throat and spoke. "Do you Suzaku Kururugi swear to serve only his highness?! To give your life at any moment to ensure our Emperor's survival? To take on any punishment if resulting in any harm coming upon our Emperor? Do you also swear to be loyal and true to only our Emperor and no one else?!"

Suzaku looked up to stare Lelouch straight in the eyes. "I, Suzaku Kururugi swear to protect and serve our Emperor till my very last dying breath!" He said and re-bowed his head again.

Lelouch lightly tapped the swords tip to both of his shoulders and stood back handing the sword back to Jeremiah.

"Rise Eleven!" Jeremiah said as he did and turned around to face the crowd. "NOW PRESENTING SUZAKU KURURUGI! KNIGHT OF ONE TO HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! AND NOW HONORABLE BRITANNIAN!"

The crowd took a minute to processed what just happened until Gino stood and clapped for him. Then Anya started to clap as did Euphy, then soon Nunnally did also, until the very crowd of nobles itself started to clap for him.

He soon saw Jeremiah clap for him too with a slight annoyed look on his face. Though it didn't matter anymore. Not the annoyed look of the nobles, their harsh comments just didn't matter. Lelouch still made him his Knight and a honorable Britannian now.

Suzaku stood straight and tall with the brightest smile he's ever shown. After tonight he was going to show them all that he was committed to being a Knight, and committed on doing it well beyond his capability.


End file.
